coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Norris Cole
Middle name Is there a source for Norris's middle name of Benjamin? David (talk) 22:10, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, Episode 5183. It's great when we actually find a source! --Karen2310 (talk) 22:37, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you Karen! I was worried that it was copied over from Wikipedia when I saw that it was on the original edit of the page. David (talk) 10:46, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Duration When the year is up, shall Norris' duration be changed to 1999-2017 until Hebden does make a return in future? Seeing as Norris hasn't appeared at all in 2018? NathanJohnson (talk) 20:30, November 6, 2018 (UTC) :When Emily Bishop went on a break at the beginning of 2016 her character's appearances weren't finalised till the very end of 2017. So I presume that is what will happen by the end of this year for Norris, unless of course we have clarification that the character is returning and then it will be left until his return to be finalised. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:57, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Locked Why so hasty in locking this page? I wanted to add some stuff to it. If someone comes along and tries to mess around with his last appearance, why not have it out with them? And where is the source hinting at his return? AlmightyDino (talk) 20:26, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :The "someone" who added last appearance was you! And you did it at 20.39 today, exactly half an hour after ackknowledging the reason why the episode page was locked! I have to ask because you're really puzzling me - why did you do that?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:36, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Norris' departure All ITV have said, to my knowledge, is that they hope that this isn't a permanent end to Norris - however, there are currently no plans to bring him back and as such that is why they gave him an official send-off just in case a return never does see the light of day. In my opinion this is different to Fiz/Rosie who are on maternity leaves as it has been confirmed that they will return at some point. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 20:29, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :ITV specifically said, when Malcolm Hebden returned to the set some two months ago, that the return wasn't permanent but a try out to see if the actor was up to a full-time return. In other words, they're easing him back if the recording went well (which I confess I don't know if it did). This isn't comparable to when Bev Callard or Alison King left, saying they have no plans to return, or Kym Marsh who's hedging her bets. There are real plans here for Norris to come back. If he doesn't after a suitable period of time, we'll change the page. We left Emily's open for two years!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:36, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : :Just asking, is there any harm in noting Norris' final appearance until we hear otherwise? If it is announced next week that he is returning later in the year for example, the changes can easily be reversed. I'd love to see Norris back providing Malcolm was well enough but they often say they are "leaving the door open" in press releases, it doesn't necessarily mean a return is going to happen. Carterboi33 (talk) 20:50, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::After discussions with David, I've added back the final appearance to the infobox and lowered the page protection. The page notes should reference the strong possibility of a return.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:06, June 10, 2019 (UTC)